White God Of A Thousand Faces
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: "No one cared why he had a panicked look on his face as he ran with all his might, trying to escape something no one else could see. No one cared except for a group of three people. To him in his flight of fear, those people were only bystanders that wanted to help, but what he didn't know was that those people are the keys to save him from his fate." Yullen.


_The boy, girl?, was distressed as he ran through the crowded streets of England. No one cared why he had a panicked look on his face as he ran with all his might, trying to escape something no one else could see. No one cared except for a group of three people. To him in his flight of fear, those people were only bystanders that wanted to help, people who were endangered just by talking to him, but what he didn't know was that those people would eventually become the keys to save him from his fate._

* * *

Panting was all that he could here over the talking of the people he passed, innocent civilians that were blind to the events happening around them, but at least that will keep them safe for just a little while longer.

'_If I'm caught then it will be all for nothing. Making my escape in a crowded place will be easier for me, but when they lose their patience they'll just mow them down to get me... I can't let that happen, though taking a more secluded place will up my chances of being captured, I can't let more innocent people die because of me!' _Deciding that the lives around him were more important than his, even though the remark is not shared by the civilians who ignored his panic, he made to turn off into an abandoned alley where no one would get hurt if they pulled out their weapons.

Just as he was going to dash into the darkness of the alley, a hand grabbed his arm from behind, keeping him from moving forward. Blind fear filled him as adrenaline course newly through his veins as he clawed at the hand holding him, never looking up to see who it was.

"No! Let me go! I won't go back, I won't! Please, don't take me back!" Tears stinged his eyes as he realized how hopelessly powerless he was. Shutting his eyes in defeat he knew that he had nothing against them, but he needed to know if they would allow the people in the streets to live.

"I understand that I can't get away, but if I have to go back please allow all the people that I touched and interacted with to live. They know nothing of what's going on... I spoke with none of them... so please don't massacre them like Feros, please!" He bowed his head when he heard no reply. _'It was pointless after all... So many more people will die, and it'll be my fault again. Why can't they ever let ANYONE LIVE! No one will fear them any less!'_

"Whoa, Yuu, this girl is really freaked out! Do you know what she's talking about?" An unfamiliar peppy-voice said.

"Baka, why the hell would I know what she's talking about? I only just met her! Hey, Moyashi, open your eyes! Whoever is after you is not us, okay? We aren't going to hurt you." A husky voice spoke in front of him.

'_Girl? Never met before? Not going to hurt me? Who are these people?!'_

Opening his eyes like the man had told him too, he gasped at the midnight-blue eyes staring into his. He heard three different gasps as the strangers took in his eyes.

"Man, I thought her hair and scar were strange, but look at those eyes!" The peppy voice, a red-head, said amazed at what he was seeing.

"Lavi! That was really rude!" A purple-short-haired girl spoke for the first time as she whispered to the red-head, Lavi, harshly.

"Hai. Gomen, gomen." He apologized quickly causing me to suspect that something was going on between the two of them.

"Baka Usagi, you're suppose to say that to the girl not to Lenalee!" The man, Yuu, said angrily.

"Am I not a girl then Kanda?' The purple-haired girl, Lenalee, replied jokingly.

"No! You know what I mean." Kanda, Yuu?, the midnight-haired man growled in frustration.

"Excuse me, but I am here you know, so can you stop talking like I'm not?" Suddenly, Allen realized the mistake he made. "Let go of me now!" He pulled at the man, whatever his real name is, trying to convince him to loosen his iron-like grip on his arm.

"I already told you that we aren't your enemy! What else can we do to prove it to you?!" The man yelled at him.

"SHH! I believe it, alright? But if you aren't with them then you are in terrible danger being here with me! I've already doomed everyone in this town for just visiting! I have to get away before they find out that I talked to you! Maybe if they don't know I spoke with anyone they will spare the people here!" He whispered at the man, who still didn't loosen his grip, but instead tightened it.

"You said yourself before, while crying may I add, that you wanted to spare those people, but by the look on your face you weren't expecting a positive answer. I won't let go until you tell me exactly who is after you." The look in the man's eyes said that he meant what he said by every word.

"No. You need to let me go now, before they kill everyone here." The boy was just as determined and stubborn as the man, but he didn't have the upper-hand in the argument. He could feel the hand on his arm tighten more.

"Hey, why are you so set on not telling us anything? If you're going to lie about talking to anyone when you already talked to us, why not tell us what we want to know? We could help you." Lavi spoke kindly to the boy.

He didn't speak as he realized that he had jeopardized his own plan.

"Fine. Can we go somewhere safer?" He may have lost the battle, but his eyes sill held their determination. The man never loosened his grip.

"If someone tries to hurt you, I'll kill them." The man said nonchalantly, but the boy could feel the sincerity from him. Though he still didn't trust him yet.

"I won't talk until I'm sure no one can overhear us."

"Fine, Moyashi." Dragging the boy farther into the alleyway he stopped in front of a door to the farthest left. "Baka Usagi, break this, I can't let go of the Moyashi."

"Can't or won't? You're grasping her arm like your life line." Lavi grinned when he saw the glare the man sent his way, and full-blown smiled when the man said nothing in his defense.

The boy was about to ask how a person so thin as Lavi could break down a door so think as the steel enforced one in front of them, but was shocked silent when Lavi took out a small object that grew to be just a little smaller than the door. Like a hammer? With a whoosh of the hammer the door fell with a loud thump. The sound wasn't audible over the chatter of the crowd, unless you're ears were trained to hear below-frequency-sounds, which they do have.

"Excuse me, but is your name Yuu or Kanda? Lavi calls you Yuu, but Lenalee calls you Kanda." The boy asked politely in a soft whisper as they entered the abandoned building, catching the other occupant's off-guard.

"How did you know our names? And to answer your question, Kanda." Lenalee was curious, but also terrified at the secrets the person they picked up had.

Noticing the familiar emotions the boy reassured her.

"You guys were talking like I wasn't there, remember? I got your names from you. I don't have any powers like that, or at least I don't think so... I'm not sure anymore..." The boy's eyes became far away and clouded as they look into a world the others couldn't go. Tears spilled as he remembered things better left forgotten.

Instead of just comforting him with words, Kanda did something no one who ever met him thought he ever would. He leaned forward and gently wiped the tears from the boy's eyes, shocking him back into the present.

"Wha—?"

"Are you better now? Can we please hear your story, before the people coming after you find you?" Kanda spoke softly and gently toward the boy, like he was a different person.

"AH! Yuu was taken over by the enemy! Get away from her!" Lavi ran up to them and ripped the boy from Kanda's grip.

"What?" The boy was really confused with the company he found his way in.

"Lavi, you know Kanda likes her! Don't do that, you'll make him mad." Lenalee tried to convince Lavi into letting his captive go, but he didn't seem to want to.

"Nooo... Lenalee, you know I saw her first! No fair Kanda gets all the cute ones!" Lavi whined, squeezing the boy in protest. A growl could be heard behind them.

'_My life feels threatened, and this time not by those crazy people chasing me.'_

"Lavi, Kanda saw her first AND thought to help her, another thing Kanda would never do! You know that as everyone knows. So please don't anger him anymore!...To late..." She sighed as she took the boy and moved away from Lavi.

"Baka Usagi, what did I say about taking what is mine?" The devil appeared behind Kanda as he readied a long sword at Lavi's throat.

"B-But, Yuu-chan—!"

"Shut up! You people abducted me while I was trying to escape, force me into telling you about top-secret stuff, drag me in here against my will, and then fight over me like I'm some kind of object that can be owned?! I'll tell you what you want to know, and then I'm leaving! With or without your consent!" He directed the last part at Kanda.

"K then... Hey! You know our names but we never got to hear yours." Lavi realized sheepishly.

"Moyashi is good enough for her." Kanda added smugly.

"It's a great name! That is if you want us calling her YOUR pet-name..." Lenalee corrected with a bright smile that darkened Kanda's smug attitude.

"Moyashi, tell them your name."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Moyashi..." A darker than before aura seeped from Kanda as he glared at nothing.

"Allen. Allen Walker." Allen stated bluntly.

"Wait. Don't you mean Allie, or Anna, or something a little more...i don't know...girly?" Lavi wasn't able to understand how a parent could name their beautiful daughter something so...boyish.

"No, that's my name. Sorry if you don't like it, that's what I've been called since I've been given a name." Allen was already tired with the conversation, and wanted to get the questionnaire over with so he could escape the city.

"Moyashi... Aren't you a girl?" Kanda looked dumbly at him, and under any other circumstances Allen would've laughed out loud, but he didn't have time for idle chatter as it was.

"No. When did I ever say I was a girl? If I remember correctly I didn't answer any of your questions up until now." Allen was starting to get irritated over the same question being asked over and over again. "What? Did you think I was a girl?" The question was laced with hidden venom. Lenalee and Kanda heard it and tried to tred carefully, Lavi on the other-hand...

"Well, of course! You look so effeminate, and...I don't know...girly?" Lavi blurted out carelessly.

"What the bloody hell is so girly about me?! Even those damned people thought I was a female and! And...and they..." Allen was lost in his memories again, though these seemed to be worse.

"Moyashi?"

No reply.

"Moyashi... What did they do?"

Still no reply.

"Moyashi?! What the hell did those bastards do to you?!"

Allen started crying again with dull gray eyes.

"Allen!"

"Kanda? Why are you yelling at me? We need to be quiet or they'll find us!" Allen's eyes returned to their original lively silver.

"Now your yelling, Moyashi."

"Hey! You just said my name didn't you?!"

"You were imaging things, Moyashi. That's what you are, that's you name. Easy."

"No fair Kanda!"

"Guys, I know that you'd love to continue your lover's spat, but if you remember, we have killers on our trail?" Lenalee once again intervened, Lavi too busy going on about how Kanda always gets the cute ones to fall for him even though he doesn't care about them.

"Our trail? They're only after me, and I intend to keep it that way! I told you, after I tell you everything you want to know I'm leaving." Allen calmed down a little from the strange excitement that he got from arguing with Kanda. He didn't realize that Kanda was going through the same thing, with worse results.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Why were you running? And from whom?" Lavi suddenly turned serious as he got straight to the point.

"Because they're after me...because it was painful when I was there...they did horrible things to me..." Allen's face took a haunted look again.

Kanda hugged Allen.

Right in front of Lavi and Lenalee, Kanda embraced Allen.

"They can't do anything while I'm here to protect you, I promise." He rubbed Allen's back in a comforting gesture. Waiting until he couldn't feel his tears on his shirt anymore before proceeding with the questions. "Who are they?"

"I don't know..."

"What did they do to you?" Lavi asked the same question as Kanda, interested in the answer.

"I don't know..." Was the same answer.

"How did you escape?" Lenalee spoke up.

"I don't know..."

"What did you mean when you said you weren't sure whether or not you had powers?" Lavi tried again for some kind of answer.

"They talk. I don't understand what they mean most of the time, but, sometimes they'll talk about using me...to kill people...to do horrible things... I don't want to do them!" He buried his face into Kanda's chest again.

"Shh... It's alright Allen. They aren't going to take you, and they aren't going to make you do anything you don't want to do. As long as I have breath to live, I'll protect you, even after I die. You trust me, don't you?" Kanda was again turned into something of a gentle lover, surprising Lavi and Lenalee, but putting ease to Allen as he snuggled closer into Kanda's warmth.

"Of course I do, but promise me you'll never die, so that we can protect each other." Allen smiled, and Kanda smiled back. Everything was at peace.

"It seems as though something is blocking Allen's memories, probably something to do with whoever is after you. We won't be getting any helpful information from you as you are now..." Lavi wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry. All I remember is the years on the run; at least I think it was years... I'm not sure exactly, but everywhere I went they would kill all the people I talked to, and then destroyed everything. No one ever got out alive. As long as I'm around no one will be safe, especially my loved ones..." Allen tried to push away from Kanda's chest, but when Kanda tightened his grip again, he didn't fight back.

"Strange. Before you thought of us as noisy strangers who needed to get out of your life, and now you think of us as loved ones?" Kanda's smile grew with the mischief in his eyes.

"I never said anything about you guys." Allen smiled so brightly he was like a full moon on a clear black sky.

"You weren't?" Kanda's smile dropped, hurt and sadness covered his face.

"Of course, BaKanda!" Allen laughed for the first time since he could remember.

"Seems like I gained my own nickname, Moyashi." Kanda chuckled at the way they sounded like lover's, for once Lavi was right on something.

Lavi and Lenalee felt left out of the conversation between their long-timed friend and newly met friend, but were amazed that Kanda could show emotions to a stranger of a few minutes when people who've met him his whole life thought he never had any! They said nothing as the two's faces slowly inched toward each other, stopping only a hair's breath away to look into the other's eyes to make sure what they were about to do was mutual. Seeing something that made them both smile sheepishly they moved to close the space between them.

That's when the gunfire rang out, and the people outside their building screamed in pain and terror.

"Oh no! I forgot all about those people chasing me! I have to lead them away; if they see their target they'll hopefully ignore the civilians to follow me." Allen broke from Kanda reluctant arms, the kiss forgotten, and made to go outside.

"Moyashi, where do you think you're going?! You are not going out there!" Kanda pulled Allen away from the door, forcing him into another hug.

"Kanda! Let me go! I have to leave! Lavi! Lenalee! Do something!" Allen pleaded his new friends to help him escape his...boyfriend?

"Hmm... What do you think Lavi? Heard it before?" Lenalee sarcastically asked.

"Hmm... Yes, I do believe our Allen-chan over there said the exact thing before falling in love with our Yuu-chan and promising him to be together forever, right Lenalee?" Lavi sarcastically replied.

"Guys, this is not a joke! People are dying again because of me, I have to stop it!" Allen struggled, but stilled when Kanda's warm lips pressed against his cold skin, over his left eye, where his scar was. Looking into Kanda's eyes, Allen knew Kanda wanted an explanation that Allen couldn't give.

"We know perfectly well that this is not a joke, but what you don't understand is that I don't find our relationship to be a joke either. So stop trying to go alone."

"What relationship?" Allen yelled, trying more fiercely to get out of Kanda's grip.

"You know what I mean..." Kanda leaned in again, going straight for Allen's lips. Closing his eyes, Allen doesn't feel the familiar warm lips on his own like he expect, but instead on his left eye. "When this is over, and we're safely away from the bastards after you...I expect a REAL kiss from you, promise?" Kanda smile gently with dead seriousness in his beautiful raven eyes as he finally let Allen go.

"I promise, BaKanda." Allen walked out after Lavi, and Lenalee, holding the hand of his...boyfriend. Definitely boyfriend, and soon-to-be lover, WHEN they get out of the mess he doesn't remember making.

* * *

**I am amazed Generalhyna! I just uploaded and yet your the first visitor, view favorite, and follower! If you can I'd love to hear your feed-back. As well as all the viewers out there! Please leave a comment below, even if you didn't like my story, so that I can better myself! Thank you all for your kindness! XD**


End file.
